As an electroplating apparatus employing what is called a dip method, an electroplating apparatus that includes a plating bath, which internally houses a plating solution, a substrate and an anode, which are arranged as opposed to one another inside the plating bath, and a regulation plate, which is arranged between the anode and the substrate, has been known (for example, see PTL 1). This electroplating apparatus includes a paddle to stir the plating solution between the regulation plate and the substrate. The paddle moves in a reciprocating direction along a surface of the substrate to stir the plating solution near the substrate surface.
Recently, to improve a productivity of a plating apparatus, it has been required to reduce a plating period required for forming a plating film having a predetermined film thickness. To perform plating having the predetermined film thickness in a shorter time on a certain plating area, it is necessary to perform the plating with a high current density. In the plating apparatus described in PTL 1, moving the paddle at high speed facilitates supply of metal ions to the substrate surface, thus suppressing reduction in quality of the plating when the plating is performed with the high current density.